


Naughty behavior

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Kinky sex, Library Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, horny belle, naughty mr gold, nipple fixation, sex in odd places, smut without plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>belle and mr gold engage in some very<br/>Naughty behavior</p><p> </p><p>Re-edited,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nip/slip

**Author's Note:**

> Bated! by the wonderful handwithquill thank you so much for offering to bate for me xoxoxo

The 5th of every month was Mr. Gold’s favorite day. Rent day! He grinned as he closed his shop and strutted down the streets of Storybrooke. He struck an imposing figure in his three piece Dolce & Gabbana suits and his gold handled cane.

There was nothing Mr Gold relished more then making his rounds, collecting rent from these poor unfortunate souls. He had just collected from the nunnery. Regrettably, they had paid up as he was so looking forward to evicting such sanctimonious tenants. Well no matter as the game of thorns flower shop was next. Moe French was one of those unfortunate tenants who put up a fuss, always expressing, rather loudly, his dissatisfaction with his landlord’s rent collection methods.

With a grin Mr Gold entered the flower shop, finding French’s lovely daughter Belle standing behind the counter, her nose in an book. Tapping his cane to get her attention, he flashed her a mischievous smirk, unabashedly staring at her, when she looked up at him with the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.She was wearing a T-shirt with a revealing neckline and tight blue jeans. She was stunning.

“Good afternoon, Miss French. I have some business with your father. Is good old Moe available,” he asked in a mocking tone.

“No, he’s out making deliveries,” she said matter of factly

“I see,” he said tersely. 

Belle stared back into those mischievous eyes. Getting lost in his warm puppy dog eyes, she was seized with a naughty impulse. She had always been impulsive, but it rarely got her into any real trouble, and Belle wanted to shock that smirk right off his smug face.

“Oh, I think he left your money in the office. I’ll just be a monument.” she told him with a sweet smile.

She went into the back to grab the envelop marked for asshole! She had noticed him staring, but hadn’t been offended, just curious. So, the beast was a man after all, she thought amused Well, she have to give him something to look at. Belle wanted to make the cold hearted Mr Gold flustered. She slipped out of her neon pink bra, leaving her breasts visible through her faded T-shirt. Now we’ll see if we can get a reaction out of the smug bastard!

Smiling coyly, she walked back to the front of the shop envelop in hand. Gold couldn’t help but notice her pink puckered nipples peeking through the very thin fabric of her T-shirt. His breath catching in his throat, he tried in vain to stop himself from staring at her perfect perky breasts. Belle smiled in satisfaction.

“See something you like, Mr Gold?”

He nodded, dumbfounded.

Mr Gold, the town terror, the beast of Storybrooke, was at a loss for words. For first time ever he was speechless. His fingers itch to touch her, to feel her under his fingertips, to draw her pink nipples deeply into his mouth. To push her against the wall and fuck her hard, make her beg him for mercy.

Mr Gold, the cold calculatingly all powerful deal maker, was about to fall on his knees and beg for mercy from this girl. He’d give her anything! Anything just to touch her once. Unbidden his hand reached out and touched her breast. Belle nervously giggled at the look on his face and he flinched, pulled out of his reverie. He moved to pull away, when she grabbed his wrist, guiding him back to touch her again. Belle’s breath hitched when he slowly cupped her breast, rubbing in slow circling movements, his thumb stroking her nipple rousingly. As he continued to grope her, Belle closed her eyes, utterly lost to the sensation of his touch, humming in contentment. Gold licked his lips needing, to actually feel her. His fingers traveled to her V-neck T-shirt, slowly pulling the front lower until her nipple peeked out. He continued to lower her shirt revealing her breast. Finally touching her with his bare fingers, Gold felt himself getting fully hard as his fingers traced the swell of her breast, rubbing her nipple in between his fingers and thumb.

 

Belle opened her eyes to stare into his eyes darkened with want. She let him continue to grope her, aching for more. Belle bit her lip She was so wet she was soaking through her underwear to her jeans. Hesitantly, she lowered her hand into her blue jeans to touch herself, biting down hard on her lip to silence a moan. Gold watched her hand disappear into her blue jeans, fixated.

“Let me?” Gold begged.

Belle slowly nodded, coming round the counter. They met halfway.

“Pull your pants down, sweetheart?” Gold ask.

She pulled her jeans and underwear down her legs and for a moment Gold only stated at her clearly visible wetness. She was wet for him! He was painfully erect at the sight, longing to touch her again. Gold met her eyes and Belle wielded her stance. The palm of his hand slid in between her thighs, rubbing her wet pussy. Slowly moving her hips with his movements, Belle grip the counter top behind her to steady herself, yelping suddenly as Gold slide his finger into her core.

“You feel so good, Sweetheart,” he said, grinning devilishly.

Gold thrusted two more fingers in her teasing her cilt before pumping in and out of her core. Moaning loudly, Belle felt her orgasm nearing.

“Oh…Mr Gold,” she panted. “Yes, yes, don’t stop! So close, please, Ohhhh…” she moaned.

Moving her hips more aggressively against his hand, Belle came in the palm of his hand. Panting hard, Belle shyly looked away from his gaze.

"That was...” Belle trailed off, uncertainty on how to continue.

Gold smirk enjoying, her sudden shyness.

“Oh, but we’re not done yet, dearie. Turn around,” he commanded.

Belle quickly turned around, grabbing on to the counter.Arching her back and trembling with anticipation as Gold’s fingers massaged her slick folds. Little moans of pleasure escaped her as Gold pressed his front against her. He wanted her to feel him, know what she was doing to him. Belle jerked her hips frantically against him when he slid his fingers into her core. Belle rubbed her ass against his erection and Gold moaned, surrendering completely to the sensation of her ass rubbing him in the most pleasurable way, creating the friction he desperately wanted. Gripping her hip with his other hand, he ground his hardness into her, as he continued fingering her. He was so close to his orgasm that hearing the sounds Belle made as she reached her’s, had undone him, ejaculating in his very expensive suit pants.

Breathing heavily, he stumbled back as the realization of what they just done hitting them. Belle slowly pulled her pants back up, not making eye contact.

“You should probably go, My father should be back soon,” Belle rasp.

"Yes, of course,” he replied.

“Thanks for the quick fuck,” Belle said crudely, but couldn’t meet his gaze, her cheeks reddening at her own words. 

“My pleasure, Miss French,” he grinned, straightening his tie. Taking the envelop off the counter, he strutted out of the shop, grinning manically despite himself.


	2. oral fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> with my life being sooo messed up this week, I forgot to ask handwithquill to beta this chapter for me, so this chapter is unbeta, sorry for the poor grammar

belle French couldn't sleep,she was restless with built up tension. her day had been stressful to say the least. another day in paradise or rather..another day in storybrook.her mind kept wondering back to what her and mr gold had done in her father's shop! replaying it over again she had to admit it excited her. the memory of his touch the naughtiness of doing those dirty things in the flower shop! when at any given moment a customer could have walked in on them! the thought of it sent a Traill down her spine. aroused her, laying in bed she thought he hadn't even kissed her. yet, his slender fingers had worked her so skillfully. digging her teeth into her bottom lip belle now had the desire to have him kiss her but not just any kiss she wanted to feel his lips on her most private places. she longed for him to go down on her she throbbed at the very idea with wanting.  
breathing heavily at the naughty fantasy tomorrow morning she'd drop in on mr gold. and see if they could repeat some of their naughty behavior, 

 

belle entered mr gold's pawn shop. wearing a beige skirt and white blouse that revealed her black bra underneath. Mr gold was busy with a rare customer. belle stood wondering around in his shop waiting for him to acknowledge her presence. growing impatient biting her lower lip belle decided to tease him a little, belle slowly toyed with unbuttoning her blouse. when mr gold still hadn't even glanced at her she started unbuttoning her blouse gold didn't even notice! Feeling Indigent he was wasn't even looking at her she opened her top completely revealing her black laced bra. gold finally looked up at her and saw her breasts on display his mouth went dry at the sight. tearing his eyes away focusing his attention back on mrs nesbitt with her back turned the older woman was ignorant of belle's Mischievous Behavior.  
sighing she'd have to do something indecent just to make him pay attention, she boldly pulled her breasts out of the cups of her bra.she was completely exposed now! gold tried not to, but his eyes wondered back to belle and was struck with the sight of her beautiful perky breasts on full display! she hadn't covered herself up and her delicious puckered nipples were exposed! he gaped his mouth hanging open not giving into her gold turned his head back to the elderly librarian looking tediously at old stamps. belle sighed again then removed her bra. slowly belle bent down pulling her tiny panties down and hooked them on a near by jewelry rack. gold eyes followed her movements watching. belle grinned she had his full attention now, gold made a strangled sound and barely had time to nudged his head in warning belle covered herself quickly turning away as the old woman turned and walked past her and out of the shop. when she was gone belle looked back at gold. he was painfully hard now with the sight of a exposed belle French staring at him gold beckoned her with his finger. belle slipped out of her blouse dropping it to the floor. smiling sweetly she came round the counter. 

gold stared transfix his fingers trembled slightly as he touched her. feeling the swell of her breast caressing her hard nipples with his thumbs. gold leaned down to kiss her tempting nipple when belle took his hand stilling him.

"no." she shook her head. smiling mischievously, 

"naughty little minx." he replied. grinning wickedly. 

"well, that's what you get for making me wait. tease." she said playfully. 

"so..what shall be my punishment." he asked amused by her. 

she moved his hand under her skirt placing his hand on her wet pussy, 

"I want you to kiss me here, mr gold. I need to feel your tongue touch me." she said seductively. 

"Ask, nicely. beg for me sweetheart." he replied voice husky, 

"please, mr gold. fuck! me! with your silver tongue." she said. smiling sweetly, 

he chuckled. amused, she was begging him to go down on her. "I'm gonna need you on your knees dearie." 

belle nodded getting down on the floor behind the counter on her hands and Knees. gold grabbed a foot stole setting it behind her and sat down. slowly he pushed her skirt up barring her completely to him. smirking when he saw how wet she already was for him. gold spread her reveling her silt, licking his lips in anticipation gold kissed her deeply brushing his lips against her moist layers.  
belle felt like a cat in heat with her ass up in the air nearly peering when she felt his tongue dirt out touching her waiting folds. licking her before sliding his tongue inside her. gently probing her his tongue circled her wet folds teasingly before slipping it deeper inside her. belle moaned loudly feeling heat pool in her belly as he kissed her so deeply. tasting her, belle was panting heavily scraping her nails across his wooden floor on the verge of climaxing as he continued to penetrate her. belle bucked her hips moaning about to come. he held her hips in place greedily fucking her deeply with his tongue until she came. coming harder then ever before, leaving her her body Trembling. 

gold grabbed belle by her waist pulling her in his lap. cupping her breasts, massaging her. belle could feel his hard erection poking her in her ass. slowly she began to rub her ass against his hardness making him hiss enjoying her little behind rubbing him. gold fingers stroked her sensitive nipples and belle moaned lowly moving faster. rutting against him. she could feel his warm breath on her shoulder becoming ragged he tighten his hold on her breasts squeezing as he neared his climax. his Ministrations making her whole body tremble with excitement belle tilted her head back against his shoulder gold leaned down kissing her throat nipping her skin with his teeth inciting low moans of pleasure from her. he was going to explode the sounds of her moaning had utterly undone him, releasing his hands from her breasts digging his fingers into her hips grunting as he frantically gridded his hard erection up against her until he climax. coming hard staining his suit pants again,  
belle relaxed against him panting. gold licked his lips still teasing her on his tongue and grinned at the sight of her sated in his lap. 

"Is that what you needed? sweetheart."

"yes." she moaned

"and was it everything you wanted." he said. In a slightly mocking tone. 

she rubbed up against him teasingly and rasp "yes." 

he chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man oh man m'i having a hard time posting this, I dot get what's going here this is like...the 5th time I'm trying to get this chapter updated!


	3. Inappropriate/library behavior

Mr gold stood in the alley hidden in shadows watching as belle French walked out of games of thorns and started down the street towards granny's dinner. it had been one week since moe french's daughter had come to his shop. came to him! demanding his attention with her wonton behavior,  
he could still taste her. he wanted to taste her again, watching as she entered the dinner he sagged against the brick wall he'd been waiting. hoping, that she seek him out again but why would she? she'd gotten what she wanted. he was at her mercy now.he would do anything to have her bared before him again. anything! if she''d only ask. but he had nothing to offer the young beautiful belle French. she was the most loveliest creature he had ever seen. he was unworthy of her affections.But..he was like a addict. addicted to her warmth. her taste, he wanted more but for the first time the cunning and calculatingly mr gold didn't know how to proceed. he was an withered knob of a sad old man why would a woman like belle french want him. he wasn't attractive. he'd even gotten quiet paunchy he'd had to lower a few notches in his belt lately. and his hair had long ago started graying. he was no completion for her attentions he had nothing to offer her. for the first time in many years he wasn't the one with the control. mr gold the deal maker who always sought to possess things of value. favors, property, she had come to possess him! swallowing down the bitter pill of his self loathing despite himself gold followed her into the diner. 

 

belle slowly walked deeper into the seclude stacks of the library. looking though less familiar selections. absently running her fingers alongside the spines when she heard the quiet deliberate tapping of a Cane and smiled. 

"well, miss French how lovely to see you this afternoon.you look quite fetching in that blouse." he said licking his lips intently.

belle turned around and smiled. "bout time mr gold, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever work up the nerve to speak to me." she said with a smirk. 

he looked at her furrowing his brow frowning. 

"why, whatever do you mean miss French." he said coldly.

"I know you been following me mr gold, I noticed you watching me. this whole afternoon at granny's. the flower shop. Just what is it? your after mr gold." she asked playfully. 

Gold Looked at her like she was his pray and he was about to devour her whole.belle found that look very arousing. 

Gold tugged on the waist band of her jeans pulling her to him.

"pull your pants down sweetheart." he stated grinning maliciously.

"here..now..?." belle glanced around nervously. 

"oh...dot tell me your shy." he said. with a Mischievous Grin 

gold slowly began unbuttoning her blouse. moving his hands across her creamy skin backing her against the bookrack. belle stared into his eyes black with desire intent on having her now! that look sending a shaver down her spine. she allowed him to tug her beasts out of the cups of her plan white bra biting her bottom lip.gold licked his lips as he caress her perky breasts. roughly rubbing her nipples with his fingers and thumbs. making her incredibly Wet! belle clamped her lips tight in a attempt to silence Her noises of pleasure. she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation as his fingers caressed her breasts and nipples sending shivering of pure pleasure down to her core.

"gold." she moaned lowly as he continued to grope her. 

his dark eyes looking as tho he was about to take her. eat her, right here! suddenly his lips were on her. kissing her, his hands griped her waist pulling her down onto the library floor to caught up in the madness of him pleasuring her to Care that they might get caught. gold took her pink puckered nipple into his mouth greedily sucking on her. he licked. kissed, and teased her nipples making her moan.pulling away from her breasts gold kissed his way down her stomach. reaching her jeans he pulled them down to her ankles along with her panties she was completely expose in a pubic place and couldn't find it in herself to care. she was lost in a sea of dark brown eyes about to devour her whole. literally! and she wanted it! needed his mouth on her,  
he was planting little quick kisses up her inner thighs Kissing her hip bones making her squirming in anticipation. spreading her open gold's tongue darted out to lick her wet pussy. the sensation felt more intense this time now that he knew what she liked. knew where to stork her, 

“Mmm," dearie your pussy is so deliciously wet and I find myself quite thirsty." he said hoarily. gazing at her dripping core he was painfully hard.

belle fingers fisted in his long hair nudging him closer, belle bit back a moan when she felt his tongue probing her. Her hips jerked uncontrollably bucking into him. she knew she'd have rug burn after he was done with her. he licked her cilt intensifying the sensation as he fucked her throughly with his tongue. jerking her hips wanting more. her body trembled as the tension built, gold's tongue continued to unmercifully trace circles around her cilt sliding into her core. Belle squirmed feeling her orgasm nearing.

when they were interrupted by the sound of books dropping to the floor! and loud screeching as mrs nesbitt the elderly librarian had come upon the lewd scene! unrelenting gold continued tongue fucking her! unable to control herself belle cried out as she came,

"excuse me!" the elderly woman exclaimed walking hurriedly away from them.

gold woefully pulled himself away looking at a blushing beet red belle as she nervously fumbled to redress herself. 

he chuckled. "gold, this isn't funny! she's probably calling the sheriff on us right now!." belle said incredulously,

"dot fret sweet heart, I'll handle mrs nesbitt. she's a shred old woman who knows the value of blackmail. she'll be eager to make a deal."

"you mean bribe her for her silence." 

"I'm sure we will be able to come to some arguable terms." gold replied confidently. 

belle nodded. "of course, mr gold the calculatingly deal maker always gets what he wants." she said. standing while he remained on the floor.

"have I not pleased you, dearie." he said. with uncertainly looking up at her with pleading brown eyes.

"i..I have to go." belle stuttered. turning away from him. leaving him there on the floor staring hopelessly after her as she exited the library. 

with a heavy sigh gold slowly started to gather the books that had fallen on the floor when a pare of tapping pointy heels interrupted his efforts. tapping impatiently. he looked up at the elderly librarian and grinned. 

"ah mrs nesbitt, I believe we have a deal to discuss." he said with smug smile,


	4. debauchery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouat may have effected  
> this chapter a wee bit,  
> big thanks to handwithquill for helping with this chapter. Xoxo

mr gold locked his shop for the afternoon and tentatively walked down the street toward the game of thorns flower shop.

he shouldn't be doing this, he's too old for this really. chasing after a young woman meeting in dark corners for quick fumbling encounters she deserves better then that. better then he can give her, but..he couldn't seem to resist the pull to her, to seek her out. to touch her. after the incident in the library he should step back give her some time but, moe French's lovely daughter is an intoxicating drug and he was hopelessly addicted.he'd fall on his knees before her and beg forgiveness even if spending a little time with her is all she'll permit. he'd chained himself to a moment, a little taste of belle French is all he'll ever have oh but he wanted more! he wanted so much more of her! he wanted her in his bed. he wanted to bury himself deep inside her. feel her, claim her as his! 

But he was at a loss as to how to began. mr gold the clever deal maker is to much of a coward to even ask a pretty girl out how pathetic! he thought ruefully. 

 

Gold strolled into the game of thorns flower shop belle stood behind the counter with her nose in a book. when she saw him she blushed. 

"mr gold, what..what are you doing here? her tone was cold indifferent.letting him know that she was in no mood for their little games. 

it was no matter he wasn't here for that. taking a rose from a centerpiece of flower arrangements he offered it to her with a flourish.

she grinned. "are you giving me my own rose."

he shrugged. "if you'll have it." he replied in a teasing matter. 

"so, why are you really here mr gold." she said. taking the rose from him. 

He had rehearse this, what he was going to say.he planed it all out its what he did when he wanted something he plotted. but looking into her lovely blue eyes the words. everything just went blank. 

"I was wondering...he faltered. she looked at him with such distain that it made him recoiled from her. 

this was a mistake he couldn't ask her not with her looking at him like that. like every one else in this town did, with such hatred, swallowing down his nagging insecurity steeling himself. mr gold flashed her his most devilish grin.

"don't trouble yourself, dearie. it's no matter." he gestured at the rose. 

"I merely came by to speak with your father." he said coldly. he then turned limping out the door. 

as he walked down the street his heart beat painfully in his chest. she hated him, despise him! he nearly choked on the realization. he'd messed everything up. he had to make right, whatever he'd done wrong he'd fix it. he needed her like an addict needed a fix. he'd give her sometime however long she needs. she'd come back, maybe? 

 

later that evening belle was at home in her bedroom distracting herself with folding the laundry. when she received a text from mr gold?

[ good evening dearie ] gold sent>

[ how did you get this number? ] belle replied>

[ I have my ways ] gold sent>

[ never mind, [I'm sure I dot want to no] belle replied>

[ perhaps not, ]  
are you busy at the moment miss French ] gold sent>

[ depends what do you want  
[ mr gold ] belle replied>

[ come out with me ] gold sent>

[ like a date ] belle replied>

[ meet me 2night ] gold sent>

[ I'll think about it ] belle replied>

belle stared at her phone she was pretty sure she just made a date with the devil. belle anxiously chewed her bottom lip. 

getting caught in the library was the most humiliating experience she had ever had happened to her. and in her mortification she'd lash out. throwing the blame and her shame onto him, feeling an irrational need to hurt him to wipe that smirk off his damn smug face! this thing between them was nothing but raging lust and if she let him the fire would burn her. consume her whole,  
her blind desire for him was leading them both into some very dark places. places they couldn't come back from. they should end this now before some one gets in too deep. this behavior was reckless and nothing would ever come from it but heartache. 

she new why he really came to the shop. he was painfully traspreant she could see his need for her in those puppy dog eyes of his. but she wouldn't give into her desires. she couldn't, her emotions were a mess. she still wanted him, she hated him for what happened in the library even though she knew he wasn't all to blame. it was just easier to be angry with him then herself. and she was in no mood right now to examine her own emotional junk. 

she'd been caught literary with her pants down and with mr gold between her legs. But despite her reluctance she still wanted him, and she knew she'd meet him. 

 

they weren't in love they were in lust, and if she'd let it. it would engulf her, if they continued down this path one of them would get burned and she would do anything to ensure that she wasn't the one who got burned by this,belle thought with determination and looked in her closet searching for something to wear. 

 

she was dressed for sex! She had a date with mr gold. and she had no idea as to how the night would play out? but she knew how it would end, she was wearing a pink tank top and a pear of black skinny jeans. she wasn't wearing any undergarments. keeping things simple, she stood outside near the bus stop waiting for mr gold to pick her up on their first agreed sexual meeting. 

 

his black car pulled up and she got into the passenger side. they silently drove away. she wasn't sure what he had planed for the night where he was even taking her? but at the moment she had a plan of her own. 

when he stopped at a stop sigh belle pulled her pants down around her thighs. taking his hand off the staring wheel she placed it on her wet pussy. 

"touch me." she demanded. 

he slowly stroked her merely patting her. he put the car in grear and drove to a more appropriate setting. 

they parked on the edge of town. belle sat in his lap wiggling her ass against his crouch. rubbing his hardening bulge. his hand had wondered up her tank top caressing her nipple.she moaned continuing to grind against him.she could feel his rugged breath on her neck as his other hand reached down rubbing her slick pussy with the palm of his hand. she hummed in approval as his fingers slowly pushed inside her. she rode his fingers rocking her hips. moaning loudly. yes...yes...yes!

his fingers penetrated her while his other hand continued to fondle her breast. she was moaning loudly grinding against his erection. 

"is this how you want it." he asked.

she moaned bucking again his fingers.

"yes, yes..yes! make me come." she pleaded. 

belle cried out as she came. 

"how do you want me." she rasp still feeling his erection.

he chucked. "well dearie, that has many implications. you know what I like." 

breathing heavily he grabbed her by her waist rubbing her roughly against his crouch. thrusting his hips upwards. grunting, he bit into her shoulder muffling his grunts of pleasure.when he ejaculated in his pants. 

he pulled away from her staring down at his ruined suit pants. 

she remained in his lap. panting, resting her head against his shoulder.

"get in the back." he rasp. 

she nodded. 

climbing into back seat.she lay down on her back.the back seat of his car was spacious enough. he exited the drivers side and came round to the back seat. she laid with her knees in the air her legs closed looking innocently at him. he grinned removing his necktie. amused by her little teasing game.

"open for me, sweetheart." he requested in a commanding tone. 

she spread her legs wide open for his perusal.he stared at her glistening pussy still wet with her juices.

"lovely." he grinned mischievously.

slowly he moved above her tying her wrists to the handle bar of the car with his necktie. smiling wickedly down at her. 

she was at his mercy now, pushing her top up fully exposing her breasts her pink puckered nipples he latched on. Suckling her breast while his Hand took hold of the other roughly rubbing her nipple. she moaned rubbing her wet pussy against his crouch. spearing her juices on his already stained pants. as he lavished her breast with his tongue gently biting her with his teeth. leaving a bruise. she moaned feeling a intense pressure in her core. 

"gold." she moaned arching her back. "oh...touch..me..I..need!

finely releasing her breast he pulled away from her. And bent down to whisper in her ear. 

"next time, you'll feel me. miss French I'm going to fuck you! with my hard cock! and it won't be gentle." 

she shivered with anticipation, squirming against her bounds her core was achingly throbbing. 

lowering himself down on his knees he spread her open finding her entrance dripping wet.reveling in the taste of her He began relentlessly licking her thoroughly. Parting her folds his tongue drove inside her probing her. 

"gold! she moaned. 

he made a strangle nose of pleasure As he continue to teasingly kiss her cilt. continuing to lick her inner walls thrusting his tongue into her throbbing core again and agin. belle moaned helplessly squirming as she climaxed,

gold stood smugly looking down at her as she laid panting in the back seat of his car. leaving her in her state he closed the door and got back in the drivers seat. 

"Well now, we most certainly missed our dinner reservations. but..I'm quite sure I could find an alternative." he said as he adjusted the rear view mirror.

belle giggled "aren't you going to untie me!

"perhaps." he said looking at her perfectly debauch form though the mirror. with a satisfied smirk he started the car and drove back toward town,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so one more chapter 2 go,  
> then I'll be taking prompts for this.  
> unlike my other fics I dot really have a plan for this..one lol  
> let me know what guys think!


	5. exhibitionism

she knows he's stalking her. she's never seen him In the rabbit hole before.

belle noticed him siting in a corner booth drinking a dark amber liquid While she remained at the bar slowly sipping her cheap glass of red wine. she knew that he was watching her. she could practically feel his stare.his hungrily eyes burning though her. it's a game their playing. seeing who would brake and make the inevitable first move. staring into her wineglass her thoughts begin to wonder To his heady words in their last encounter. his promise, 

they've done many things together. many naughty little things while mostly still dressed. it had been weeks since that first touch in the flower shop since the first fuck!..no, they had gotten each other off in many ways every way except that, 

they hadn't actually slept together, hadn't even really kissed yet! naughty touching and grinding on each other is all they had ever done. 

after another glass of wine, the urge to kiss him. to taste those lips and feel closer to him was becoming to tempting to resist. she could practically feel the magnetic pull to him. belle stood and walked toward his table. the truth of the matter was simple.they were both lonely. living in this little town has made her numb. draining her of all her hopes and dreams. the only time she felt anything anymore is when she was with him,

 

~later that night~

it's late, they shouldn't be doing this.   
the bar is near empty now. only they And the bartender remain.siting in a booth slowly very carefully he's been unbuttoning her blouse. now it's open to his lecherous view both of his hands are on her groping her.transfix by him she stared into his dark eyes. captivated By them, after too long of his teasing maddening touch she'd let him do whatever he wants to her. she so wet that she could feel herself dripping soaking her underwear though.she can't control it any longer she needs him to fuck her now!  
he can fuck her right here on top of the damn table! for all she cared, in front of everyone she needed to come! 

rising slightly belle hiked up her short skirt and sat in his lap. their lips crashing together in a deep searing kiss. their tongues meeting for the first time. his hands were on her ass gripping her and pulling her closer. 

"take me now! belle moaned. 

Slowly rising her hips she pulled down her soaked underwear and before either could stop to think. belle moaned. "I need you now! 

the bartender hadn't notice their drunken fumblings or was pretending not to notice. 

 

"here, now? gold asked. his hands moving down her ass his fingers brushing her wet pussy.

"so wet, dearie is this what you want? he asked sliding his fingers into her slick folds.

belle pressed her lips together in attempt to stifled a moan as he fingered her. 

"yes! she rasp. bucking her hips as she rode his fingers. 

they were moving slowly as not to attract to much attention to themselves but it was to late! for that, the bartender left the room, lost in a sea of dark brown eyes and lust belle didn't care anymore that they were fucking right in front of him! straddling him she quickly undid his pants.gold's eyes were dark with need as she pulled him out and lined them up. lowering herself slowly down onto him feeling him slide deep inside her. belle closed her eyes at the delicious sensation of him filling her. pushing deeper she shuddered in ecstasy as he painfully slowly began to thrust. Belle was blind to everything but the intensity building between them.finding it increasingly difficult not to moan throwing her head back breathing heavily.his hands return to her breasts cupping them. his fingers stroking her nipples as she wiggled her hips more aggressively needing him to move faster! gold thrusted up into her faster. harder, belle moaned lowly as she felt her orgasm approaching. gripping his shoulders she was slamming herself down on his hard cock meeting her movements their Rhythm was urgent filled with wanton need. tilting her head back she cried out as she came. 

her orgasm left her shaking when she felt him ejaculate inside her. pleasurably filling her. panting she remained in his lap unable to move as gold kissed her throat.his lips moving slowly down her chest.belle's hands fisted in his hair.

"was, was that what you wanted?  
he rasp. 

"yes." she replied breathless. 

"Good, good." he said. continuing to drag lips slowly down her throat. 

 

they were playing with fire and one of them would get burned. but not tonight, Tonight she just wanted to feel something,


	6. nasty habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous prompted  
> bathroom sex!

it was another unnecessary town meeting.oh how Regina dose enjoy siting on her throne towering over her subjects. making up ridiculous Town guidelines. 

growing bored mr gold's eyes wondered the room idly taking note of who was in attendance. when he saw his naughty little temptress siting afew rolls up with her father. whenever he accidentally caught sight of her his heart would beat rapidly in his chest. so much so he worried he was about to have a heart attack! 

belle French was a bacon of light shining through the foggy mist of his gloomy days Reaching the darkest recesses of his heart. 

staring as she sat so prim and proper admiring her little messy up do. so Enticing, smiling wickedly he took out his cellphone and discreetly took a picture of her and sent it to her. watching her as she opened the massage she not so discreetly turned seeking him out. when her eyes founds his she smiled coyly. then quickly turned away sending him a text in return.

[ are you following me again ] [mr gold ?] belle sent>

[ hardly ] gold replied>

[ Would you care to slip away with me ] gold sent>

[ what did you have in mind ] [ mr gold ] belle replied>

 

[ Well, I find myself quite thirsty ] [ care to indulge me ] Gold sent>

he actually heard her drop her phone. smirking quite pleased with her reaction he watched as she fumbled with her phone. 

 

[ You do realize that I'm siting right] [ next to my father and an room ] [full of storybrook's most finest ] [ citizens ] belle sent>

[ since when has that ever deterred ] [ you from doing exactly what it is you wanted ] gold replied>

 

[ true but I'm in no mood to get] [ caught with my panties down again literally I expect you to be on your best behavior mr gold ] belle sent>

[ I make no promises as to my behavior miss French ]  
[ but discretion could most certainly be arranged ] gold replied>

[ can you be remain quiet? ] [ miss French ] gold sent>

[ I will if you will ] belle replied>

[ meet me out in the hall in ] [ 10-mins ] gold sent>

 

moments later,

frantic they stumbled into the bathroom stall their mouths crushing together in a desperate attempt to devour each other's tongues. his cane clattering to the floor,

 

"wait." belle rasp. pushing him back. 

she glanced around the small space in search of something.  
"how? she ask. biting her lip. 

growling he backed her against the stall vigorous attacking her mouth. belle gently pushed him back.

"I dot want to get caught again, gold." 

nodding he slowly unbuttoned her blouse discovering her black see though bra. 

"naughty girl." he chuckled. 

crouching down his tongue darted out licking her breasts though the bra. her hands fisted in his hair pulling on his long strands. 

"gold." she moaned as he continued to tease her.lavishing her puckered nipple making her incredibly aroused. she could feel her wetness pooling in her underwear. the longer he suckled on her breast the more she wanted him to fuck her hard! gold greedily sucked her nipple into his mouth making grunting noises. 

"gold, please! she begged. 

"I'm ready now! I can't..." she moaned.

grabbing her by her waist pulling her closer to him he continued unrelentingly teasing her nipple. moaning belle took his hand guiding his hand to rub her in between her legs. 

"touch me." she moaned.

slowly pulling away from her breast he looked up at her grinning lasciviously. 

"pull your pants down sweet heart." he demanded. 

staring into his dark eyes nodding in reply belle unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down around her knees. 

"good girl." he murmured. cupping her though her drenched panties. 

"you enjoy this, don't you miss French. being finger fucked in bathrooms and dirty dive bars. you like the thrill of being caught." he growled.

blushing crimson. "no more then you, mr gold." she replied. 

after his to true comment she wanted to pull away. leave him there hard up with only his hand to satisfy him. but..his hand was on her. rubbing her aching pussy with his palm. she wanted him, belle placed her hands on his shoulders. gripping them as he pulled down her panties and pushed his fingers ungently inside her. belle cried out! despited herself. his mouth crushed over hers silencing her moans as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her slick pussy. he felt her walls clutch around his fingers she was about to come. 

"yes! he breathe. come for me sweet heart, I want to lick your wet pussy." 

belle moaned bucking her hips. against his nimble fingers. Belle moaned "oh, yes! and jerked her hips up into his hand. 

"gold, I'm..com..she pressed her lips against his.muffling her cries of pleasure as she orgasmed. 

as gold lazily continued to stroke her. belle nibbled on his bottom lip roughly pulling on the soft flesh. 

"turn around." he grunted. 

turning facing the stall belle heard him unbuckling his belt and dropping his pants down. biting her bottom lip her heart was racing with anticipation. grabbing her by her waist gold pressed her against him. making her feel his hard erection though the thin fabric of his boxers. belle placed her hands top of his feeling her tense up. 

"have you ever had it like this before? he asked. 

she shook her head. 

"I don't want to hurt you, I won't hurt you." he mumbled. 

"I know." she replied. 

"like this? he ask. While his hands wondered down over body fingering her while his other hand grouped her breast pressing her against the stall. 

"you want it like this." he said somewhat horsed. 

"yes! she moaned. his breath in her ear making her shiver. 

"is the ok? he asked as he rubbed himself against her making grunting noises. 

belle replied making unintelligible notices as she with was on the edge of another orgasm.following his movements rubbing her ass against him she came again. 

His movements became urgent suddenly he ejaculated. spilling some of himself on her bared skin. grabbing a tissue he wiped away the sticky mess off her while she panted. 

when she heard him buckling his belt she slowly pulled her jeans up turning to face him.he wordlessly buttoned her blouse his fingers slightly trembling. 

they should get back before the meeting is over. or was it already, how long had they been in here? gold thought starting to panic. 

"there perfect." gold rasp.

belle quickly kissed him on his cheek. before she could turn to go he cleared his throat.

"have dinner with me." he asked.

puzzled, she stared at him. "like a date? she asked.

he nodded. "have dinner with me, miss French. some night this week." 

she bit her lip in contemplation. "ok." she nodded in reply. before turning and hurrying out the door. 

grinning stupidly, gold retrieved his cane off the bathroom floor and went to the sink to wash his hands staring at his reflection in the mirror. 

Sex with belle French was becoming a nasty habit.

one he was quite sure he wouldn't be able to cure himself of,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have 2more prompts for next to chapters! I'm still taking prompts for this story if any1 has any ideas?..hit me up in the comments or on my tumbrl page xoxox


	7. abstinence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oncer4Life69Dearie  
> prompted date night 
> 
> Oncer4Life69Dearie wanted a chapter of them just kissing and then it leading to more

gold nervously paced back and forth in his kitchen. tasting the bolognese sauce yet again. what had ever possessed him to actually cook diner! he should have just ordered out from granny's. but..he wanted the night to be perfect. special, glancing around his living room everything appeared to be in order. but did it really matter? knowing them, she most likely wouldn't make it passed the doorway. he became aroused at the thought of ravishing her against the wall. but he didn't want that, he wanted to at least have dinner first tonight he wanted to take his time. he wanted her on his bed laying bare beneath him, he wanted to wake up the next morning with her still wrapped around him. he wanted more this thing they begun. 

he frowned walking back to the stove well the bolognese was about as ready as it was going to be! walking into dinning room with his cane tapping annoyingly loudly against his hard wood floors reminding him of his frailty.

was it to late to cancel? 

he should call, he could make up some excuse. he'd ate something at granny's and it hadn't agreed with him. oh, he was a coward! an old coward, to old for her. he reminded himself. yet again, what was he doing! the longer this continued..the more it would brake him when she did finally leave. and she would leave him eventually, he had nothing to offer her. nothing! he was nothing but a broken old man. what the hell! had possessed him to invite her to his home for dinner? it was two personal. too intimate. he was too exposed, 

his despondent train of thought was interrupted by the sound of his doorbell ringing. 

 

belle stood outside of mr gold's Victorian style home. biting her lip nervously while staring intently at his doorknob for probably less then a minute. but felt more like several.she was wearing a short Lacey blue dress she hadn't meant to get dressed up for their date. she wanted things between them to remain causal. but the silly thought that he had only seen her in jeans crossed her mind and subconsciously she picked out her favorite dress. 

what had she been thinking! this was a mistake! this would only lead to. well, it would make things more. complicated. and despite her better judgment she had agreed to this. 

I shouldn't be here this is...I should be in the back seat of his car. being fucked! hard and fast, or better yet! in the back alley behind the rabbit hole. belle remembered vividly their last encounter in the shabby dive bar. it was the first and last time that he had penetrated her. belle pressed her thighs together at the memory. the way he felt inside her, filling an deep emptiness. she allowed him to see parts of herself she'd long ago closed off. she craved him desperately. and in ways she couldn't explain to herself. and, she really didn't want to! that was why she came here tonight. she needed to be with him again. just not here. not like this, anywhere but here. here it was much more..intimate, personal. 

I was playing with fire, and sooner or later the alluring flames would consume me. oh, but..just for tonight. just once more I needed to feel something. anything, pressing her head against the door. belle exhaled the breath she'd been holding and rang the doorbell. 

 

the door was opened suddenly and she found herself staring into the uncertain dark eyes of mr gold. they both stood motionless, 

"hay." she said biting her lip. 

"hay." he replied. 

"would you like to come inside? he continued stepping away from the entrance.

she nodded and walked into his house. belle stood awkwardly in the entry hall glancing around his immaculate home. 

"dinner will be ready shortly, would you care for a glass of wine? he asked. 

 

"yes! she quickly replied. 

 

after pouring two glasses of red wine they sat awkwardly on the sofa in his living room. gold slowly swirled the red liquid in his glass while belle quietly sipped from her glass. 

 

"so." he began focusing his gaze on his glass of wine. 

 

"so." she repeated. while staring into her own glass of wine. 

 

"so, miss French why a game of thorns? why do you continue to remain here in storybrooke." he asked finally looking up at her. 

 

"I..well, I had hoped to visit far off places. to see the world but...She hesitated. turning away from his stare.

"but? he urged. 

"I dot know, I put it off for a year. then another, and then another year came and went. the longer I stayed here the harder it became to leave. you know, I mean I didn't plan on working for my father for the rest of my life! it just sort of became my life." belle said continuing to avoid his stare. 

"then why not change it." he asked with a slight grin. 

"I can, I mean I could! but my father is older now and he needs me." she replied. 

"I see." he said nodding his head in understanding. 

"and, what about you mr gold. why haven't you left storybrooke? she asked. teasingly,

gold took a long drink of his wine as she leaned closer to him awaiting his reply. 

 

"I believe dinner is ready." he finally said. 

 

she giggled. "that's not fair!

he placed his wine glass down on the coffee table and stood up from the sofa offering her his hand. 

"we shall continue this conversation after dinner." he said with a mischievous smile.

she took his hand and stood following him into the dinning room. 

 

after an awkwardly quiet dinner. mr gold remained in the dinning room clearing the dishes while belle poured herself another glass of wine and perused the small collection of books on top of his fireplace. 

 

"you have quite the collection of William Faulkner." 

"which is your favorite? she called out. 

he returned to the living room pouring himself another glass of wine as well.

"the sound and the fury, it's a bit of a challenge but well worth the effort." He said moving to stand across the fireplace. 

she nodded taking a another sip of wine. 

"have you read any of his works? he asked. 

"only light in August, it wasn't what I was expecting." she dryly replied. 

 

"ah! but, you see that's the thing with Faulkner. you never know what your getting yourself into. his work is very layered." he replied. 

 

belle looked at him smiling. "it's funny, I suppose the same could be said about you." she said tiling her head considering him. then returned her gaze to his books.

"I would never have guessed that you were interested in literature." she said with a small smile.

 

"that's so." he said. challengingly, 

 

"I always assumed that you preferred to read your account books and bank statements." she said matter of factly. 

 

he slowly moved to stand next to her by the fireplace. 

"and, what are the kinds of books that interests you? miss French. dark romantic tails, Jane Eyre. Wuthering Heights? he asked. 

 

belle snorted. "I hardly call Wuthering Heights a romantic story."

 

"that's so." he leaned closer. his tone darkening,

 

"well, she carefully put her wine glass down on the fireplace. have you ever read it? 

 

he slowly nodded. "once." 

 

"well, I found it to be anything but a gothic love story, I found it to be more about possessiveness. self entitlement, with the illusion of this great love that was shared but was never really there. he wanted her simply because he couldn't have her. she denied him because of his station in life. if she had truly loved him then those things wouldn't have mattered. and if he really had loved her then he could never have been so cruel to her child! no that book was no romantic love story."

 

"no, I actually found a more meaningful love story in the harry potter series." she continued. 

"oh, how so." he teased. 

"Snape's undying and selfless love for lily. I mean Snape hated harry's father. despised him, and he didn't even like Harry all that much either! but, because he was her son he protected him. died for him! all because he loved his mother. now that's a true love story." she rambled. excitedly, 

 

"so, then I take it you read the whole series."

she enthusiastically nodded her head.

"but, isn't it a children's book? he asked grinning amusingly.

she glared at him. "it is not, it's more like young adult." 

 

"I see." he said continuing to nod his head. 

"harry potter, is ageless! she said shaking her head. 

"sure, sweetheart whatever you say." he said laughingly. 

"are you making fun of my taste in literature." she asked while glaring at him. 

"course not." he continued to laugh.

she looked at him incredulously. 

 

the awkwardness that had settled between them all that evening lessen as they continued to playfully tease each other. 

they sat back down on sofa and gold slowly moved closer to her. delicately brushing her hair out of her eyes. 

"mmm..mr gold, I believe you still owe me a story." she said biting her lip. 

 

he looked at her perplex. 

"remember, our conversation earlier this evening? she asked while continuing to bite her bottom lip. 

"oh that, well I'm afraid there isn't much to tell really." he replied simply. 

"really? 

"yes really." 

"why would I want to leave this charming little town? where I'm a very big fish in a tiny fish bowl." 

she laughed "I don't know, I could think of many reasons she replied. staring at him longingly. 

he leaned toward her and gently pressed his lips against hers. sighing she opened her mouth allowing his talented tongue admittance. when her cellphone started buzzing in her purse she pulled away breaking the kiss.

"hold that thought, she said with a sly grin pulling away from him. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry.she said checking her caller ID. it's my father he wouldn't be calling unless it was a emergency."

belle answered her phone turning away from his dazed expression.

"dad, hay..what's wrong. oh yeah I could..yes..stay right there! I'm on my way now. no, no dot I'll be there dad." she hung up and looked back at him with her pleading blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go.my father managed to get himself locked out of the apartment.I have to go this was..nice to be continued mr gold." she kissed his cheek before quickly getting up off the sofa and leaving. 

 

gold remained siting on his sofa in a daze. a small smile playing on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter has another of  
> Oncer4Life69Dearie prompts. jealous gold,


	8. jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oncer4Life69Dearie prompted, 
> 
> jealousy, and an begging gold.

mr gold was closing up his shop on his lunch hour. he didn't normally close on his lunch brake but today he had a taste for one of granny's famous hamburgers. with extra pickle, 

 

last night had gone better then he had hoped! well, at least she hadn't run screaming from his house! all and all not a bad evening. perhaps, next time wouldn't be quite so, awkward..

he thought. grinning smugly, as he strutted down the street toward granny's diner when he spotted her. his naughty temptress,she was standing outside granny's dinner wearing a lovely tight pink dress. gold licked his lips having many naughty thoughts about the alluring belle French. when a tall handsome man walked up to her and she smiled up at him. gold froze, he felt his heart stop beating. suddenly the heartache he'd feared was now piercing him. watching as he placed his hand on his belle's lower back! leading her into the diner gold gripped the handle of his cane. trying in vain to clam his quickly rising temper.

what the hell! had he just witnessed. what was going on here? was she seeing someone else already? things were going so well between them. their date, their date had gone well. hadn't it? who was this boy? who had put his hands all over his sweet belle. 

blind with possessive jealousy he followed them into the dinner. upon entering the diner he saw them sitting in a booth. laughing and chatting away he felt his heart split in two at the sweet sound of her laughter. he managed to sit at the counter. unnoticed, discreetly snapping a picture of the handsome stranger having lunch with his girl. he then sent it to his employee. mr dove. requesting any information on his rival. immediately! his appetite now gone he ordered just a ice tea and nearly choked on it when belle turned and looked at him. looking at him with those beautiful blues eyes as if he wasn't even there at all. he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. anything, to not feel this nauseating twisting in his gut. this pain in his very being. his heartbeat painfully rapidly in his chest as he continued to watch belle smile at the man siting across from her. fortunately, his phone buzzed looking over all the information that mr dove had due fully sent. mr gold grinned. predatory, he'd gotten all he needed to know. mr gold the villain of storybrooke stood up and walked over to their table. this boy would feel his wrath.he would show him just who he was. with a malicious grin he sat down next to belle's suitor. 

 

"ah, Mr notthingham. I've been looking for you." he said gleefully smiling with mock cheer. pointing his finger at his intended victim.

 

Keith notthingham visibly tensed. staring down at the table while belle narrowed her gaze. 

 

"mm...mr gold." Keith mumbled. turning away from his heated gaze.

"sorry to interrupt, such a cozy meeting...but, mr notthingham and I. we have a bit of business to discuss."

"so it seems."  
he said turning his gaze to belle Who only glared at him.

"it appears, mr notthingham that your. gold took out his pocket watch. 12hours late on your rent!

 

Keith turned toward him avoiding eye contact. "look, I just need a few hours. I'll have the money I swear." 

 

"excellent, I will expect you with my rent in full before close of business today! gold said with that same intimidating landlord voice. he reserved for his wayward tenants. 

"are you quite finished, mr gold." belle said. glaring, 

 

he turned his own cold gaze to her. 

"not just yet, miss French. he hissed. mr notthingham and I haven't concluded our business. he looked back at Keith who trembled under his steely tone. 

"I...I...Keith mumbled.

"I'll expect you, no later then 6:00pm. sharp! today, at my shop and you better not come empty handed. or." gold slammed his cane down on the table top and Keith flinch. 

"I was..I'll have your rent tonight! mr gold." Keith replied staring down at the golden cane. 

"well see that you do, mr notthingham. gold said dropping his mocking smile and cordial tone. you wouldn't want to disappoint me." he said lowly almost growling.

he continued with a sneer rapping his cane against the table. threateningly, when belle grabbed hold of the handle. stoping the terrorizing banging. 

he shot her a look and she bit her lip. slightly taken aback by the intensity of his stare. 

"now scurry away." using the handle of his cane gold nudge him.

 

"ye.s..yes mr gold." Keith stammered.

 

"you have till close of business today, or else...I'll be very disappointed mr notthingham and you dot want to displease me." gold repeated. near growling, bearing his teeth. 

 

Keith hopped over the booth. quickly leaving the diner barely glancing back at belle before hurrying out the door.

gold looked at belle wearing an expression of maliciously glee.

"now, miss French don't you look lovely in that.." he yelped! when belle kicked him hard under the table with her shoe. 

"happy now, mr gold." belle said arching her eyebrow. 

he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. 

"oh, you think your so damn clever don't you. this whole damn town is your playground. and you like to order everyone around don't you." 

"well I hope you enjoyed yourself today. because this is the last time I'll ever be in the same room as you again." belle said more then a little irritated.

"belle." he said almost dismissively.

"this whole, whatever it was. I didn't find it very funny gold. and I won't continue to be apart of your twisted little games. she said gesturing and shaking her head in disappointment. then stood up from the table. 

"good bye mr gold." she said turning to leave. 

 

"belle wait! he called after her. but she continued out door. 

 

that bastard! that no good son of a nameless bitch! how dare he, belle ranted as she walked hurriedly down the street. trying to ignore the tapping sound of a cane close behind her and the pleading sound of her name being called. 

how dare he even deem to act..to act as if he was jealous. she didn't owe him anything. nothing,they meant nothing to each other! she didn't even owe him an explanation. he has no right to behave like they were....and really, hadn't..hadn't that been her point! why she'd made a date in the first place to prove to herself that he meant..nothing to her. honestly, they done nothing more then some naughty touching and one quick fuck in a bar. that doesn't make them engaged.he had no right to behave like an ass! practically marking his territory. like she was his possession, another thing he owned. well, she didn't belong to him! she wasn't some property he owned and she wouldn't put up with any of his dirty mind games. 

looking at her with those stupid little lost puppy dog eyes. then proceeding to intimidate here date. 

the man was infuriating, 

 

"belle, sweetheart." she heard him call and turned on her heel to look at him.

he halted and stood motionless under the heat of her stare. 

"don't call me that, I'm not your sweetheart.I'm not your anything." she said pointing her finger at him. 

 

"Belle, please! 

"and, don't even think about us doing any more of our naughty behavior. after that stunt you just pulled.mr intimidation, I don't want you anymore." belle said glaring at him. 

"belle please." he continued to plead. 

she turned and continued to walk to her house with mr gold limping close behind her pleading for her to turn and talk to him. 

upon reaching her house belle stormed inside while mr gold stood wordlessly in the door way. debating, his expression was that of a wounded animal. no! she couldn't fall for his little act. this man was no hurt puppy. he was a beast! and she would have to tread carefully. she crossed her arms against her chest and stared accusatory at him.

 

"may I please come in." he hesitantly asked. 

 

she cock her hip and continued to glare at him. 

 

"please belle, you have to let me explain." he continued. 

"yes, please explain to me why you behaved like a complete ass! why you humiliated me in front of my date." she suddenly burst out. 

"were not dating mr gold, you had no right to act. as if...as if..she stumbled. that this whatever it is between us is a actual relationship. that I mean anything to you other then a quick fuck and not even that! she laughed bitterly. 

 

he looked down at her floor "I'm sorry, belle it was not my intention to upset you. I didn't mean to offend you. truly,

he meet her stare again.let me..let me make it up to you. please..belle, give me another chance." 

 

She looked at him licking her lips considering him. 

"alright, beg! beg for my forgiveness mr gold." 

 

"please belle, I'm sorry please my sweetheart let come inside.let me make it up to you." he begged 

she stepped back from the door allowing him to enter. shutting the door behind him they both stood in her kitchen in a tension filled silence. when to his surprise she slowly pulled down her pink panties. 

"continue mr gold, on your knees." she said as if she hadn't just undressed in front of him. 

with a gasping sigh he dropped his cane and looked up at her with pleading warm brown eyes. 

 

"please, please forgive me." he begged.

gold got down on bended knee before her his hands slowly moving up her thighs. 

"let me..let me make it good for you." he pleaded.slowly pushing her dress up revealing her glistening pussy. 

"oh belle, let me touch you."

parting her legs a little his tongue darted out to taste her damp folds.

"Know, she growled. fisting her fingers in his soft long hair. pulling him to look up at her. 

"more..please..more." he begged. 

"beg me." she said smiling sweetly. 

"yes, please my darling belle. please let me..taste your sweet pussy let me make it up to you.let me make you come." 

closing her eyes she nodded slowly guiding him back to her entrance. he licked her wetting folds dragging his eager tongue up her slit. swirling his tongue around her most sensitive places. setting her on edge, his fingers parted her pulsing folds spreading her open. allowing him deeper access to her core. as he drove his tongue inside her belle moaned burying her fingers in hair. pulling on his long strands. enjoying the feel of his tongue stroking her. belle leaned forward gripping his shoulders for balance crying out as she came. gold didn't move from his position continuing to lick her. probing her core with his tongue making lewd animal noises. belle began moaning, feeling another orgasm quickly approaching as he continued to devour her pussy with his teeth and tongue. belle widened her stance as gold gripped her ass pulling her closer to him in attempt to drive his tongue deeper inside her.

there position was awkward but neither attempted to move.

"oh, yes..yes damn you! gold yes." she cried as she came again. 

gold gently parted her dripping folds and lovingly kissed her cilt. then slowly pulled away from her. both breathing heavily, belle still clung to his shoulders for balance. 

they remained still catching their breath. gold stared up at belle panting her chest heaving. "I shall, build you an effigy. set it ablaze in my backyard." he whispered against her. belle giggled and he smirk.

"was it good my sweet. did I make it good for you? belle." he asked nuzzling her little nest of curls. 

"yes." she rasp. 

"may I fuck you now." he tentatively asked. 

she looked down at the bulge in his pants and smiled wickedly.

"not yet, I think I rather have your tongue fuck me again."

he growled. "let me see you."

belle sat down on the edge of the kitchen table spreading her legs wide to him. 

"take me now! she moaned. 

gold stood in between her legs staring at her with utter lust. falling down on his knees before her. locking eyes with her as he leaned forward. his tongue darted out moving slowly from her slit to her cilt. teasing her at first, as he began to push his tongue deeper inside her. The sensation of his tongue flicking in her inner walls had her legs bucking up uncontrollably attempting to ride his tongue. her body trembled with the pleasurable sensation cruising though her whole body. she moaned loudly as he brought her to orgasmic bliss. 

They were quiet as they caught their breath then once they were able to speak again. 

"may I have you now." he asked. 

"i..i think, I might need a rest baby." she rasp patting his hair. 

he nodded sightly then proceeded to drag his lips slowly up her inner thighs leavening delicate kisses in his wake. 

"notthingham." belle said while humming contently.

"how..I thought that mr gold didn't allow any of his tenants to slid on rent day. why did you let him get so far? belle asked while relaxing under his ministrations. 

"I don't, if any of my tenants are even an hour late then..they are immediately dealt with." gold replied matter of factly. 

 

belle pushed herself up on her elbows and eyed the man between her legs. 

"Keith, he isn't even one of your tenants is he." 

 

"Know no, he isn't well he wasn't until recently." replied with a lechery grin 

she looked at him her mouth a gape.

"you played him."

"yes, yes I did." gold simply replied. 

"you..you, did all of this for me? belle hesitantly asked. 

he nodded. finally pulling himself away her thighs.

 

"anything for you." he said looking at her with an expression of utter devotion. 

she just looked at him. at a loss for words. 

 

"Belle, your not nothing to me. this means something to me. you mean...your very precious to me. gold stated while meeting her stare. 

 

belle stared into his warm eyes seeing that fire. that all consuming flame, 

they were on the threshold of that engulfing blaze that would burn them both. 

if she allowed it, 

belle stared into his warm brown eyes. it was intoxicating, staring into this alluring flame. but, she wouldn't. she couldn't let it touch her,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the next chapter of this fic will be the last..I seem to have lost motivation for this one.


	9. gone girl gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it's been awhile,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have waited to long to update this fic. I've lost the flow of narrative it took me a little bit of time to find my grove again with this story. but. i think I rockIt out,

she was laid bare in his bed. their gaze locked as he moved above her dark brown eyes meeting deep blue.his eyes were filled with such emotion holding her wrists down above her head pinning her beneath him as he slowly moved inside her.his rhythm was painfully slow. 

she didn't want sweet and gentle. she wanted it hard and fast! she needed him to fuck her not this..this was.. dangerous.they were close. too close to the fire she could feel the flickering of the flames burning through her. suffocating her.

belle turned her head away avoiding his intense gaze.gold buried his head in her shoulder gently kissing her neck.chanting her name as he thrusted his hips leisurely moving deep inside her while her legs cradled him.urging him to move faster, belle released a moan she been holding as she felt her body suddenly shiver with pleasure spreading down to her core building to a fever pitch.she was precious moments away from climaxing.

"gold." she moaned pleading for him to fuck her harder! he remained undeterred continuing to move slowly above her. dragging his lips up her neck he delicately kissed the contours of her jaw. belle dug her fingernails into his scalp painfully pulling on his long hair moaning loudly.parting her lips he slipped his eager tongue inside her mouth passionately kissing her breathless.

"come for me belle." he breathe against her mouth and she lost hold of that fragile thread she'd been holding onto. falling completely into that dark intoxicating release crying out as she came.

"my darling, belle." he murmured thrusting faster as her walls pulsed and clutch around him.

"belle! he grunted as he came inside her.

spent, he collapsed on top of her. releasing his grip on her wrists gold laid on top of her making notices of containment as she ran her fingers through his soft damp hair. breathing heavily he rolled off her. 

belle turned over onto her side of the bed covering herself with the blanket.she could feel his semen seeping out of her. she was suffocating. being consumed whole by that all consuming fire.it would destroy her, turn her into ash but at the moment. laying in his bed while listening to his heavy breathing she couldn't bring herself to care. 

 

Friday night.date night,when had Friday night become date night? when had their relationship gone from quickly dry humping each other in semi public to private quiet evenings spent canoodling by the fireplace. how had fucking mr gold suddenly become dating mr gold! 

belle sat quietly staring out the window of mr gold's car. pondering the sudden unexpected course of her relationship to the man siting beside her as he drove them to another fancy restaurant.

'no, not tonight! she thought.

belled looked over at him his attention was fully on the road. he had a small smile playing on his lips.

no, tonight their were going to do things her way. she thought with a mischievous smile.

she put her hand on his knee and slowly moved up his thigh. she could feel him tense under her touch. his expression was amused. he stiffened suddenly when she put her wondering hand on his crotch! he slammed the breakes, his demeanor darkening as he turned to look at her. captivating her with those hungry dark brown eyes.

 

belle was leaning uncomfortably over the center armrest in the back seat of his car while he fingered her from behind. it was an awkward position that she somehow found herself in.bent over with her underwear pulled down and her dress hiked up as his fingers filled her.fingering her just the way her body wanted, making her move her ass seeking more of him.wanting him deeper still. digging her nails into the soft leather of his seats she was surprised by how quickly she was reaching her climax gold knew her better then she knew her own body.feeling herself tightening around his fingers she came.  
she could hear him moving behind her unbuckling his belt. with her body still convulsing with pleasure from her orgasm he pulled down her to sit in his lap. his pants were down around his ankles.only the thin fabric of his boxers were the barrier between her and his hard erection.maneuvering his fingers back inside her. she moaned still sensitive from her last orgasm.he added another finger as they started to move.

she grinded her hips against him as he rubbed his hardness against her ass his rugged breath in her ear signaling that he was close. he added yet another finger inside her as they continued to grind erratically against each other. seeking their climax.with his three fingers still buried inside her using his thumb he sought her swollen cilt stroking her. making her jump grabbing onto the back of the headrest for balance.she rocked her hips against him crying out as they both came hard.

belle leaned back against him breathing heavily.

"well, that was..he remarked.finally removing his fingers from inside her. 

"intense! she said giggling.

"indeed." he muttered while gently kissing the back of her neck.

belle pulled away from his affectionate kisses. gold then proceeded to lick his sticky fingers clean of her juices.

"did you..would you like me to go down on you now? he hesitantly asked. 

"no, I have to go.I'm meeting some friends at the rabbit hole I was only looking for a quick fuck! not an all night pleasure fest." she replied teasingly.

"of course not." he said offended.

"your daddy's little girl aren't you, can't have daddy finding out what his sweet girl been doing. would we, he bitterly stated.

"shut up! belle snapped.

"wouldn't want your friends finding out about us.about the naughty things you do in the dark.that you let the monster pet your sweet innocent pussy." he continued with some disdain.

"stop,shut up! she shouted pushing him away.

belle attempted to leave the back seat of his car when he wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her in his lap.

"stay, please stay belle. I'm sorry don't go." he begged.

"let go of me." she yelled.

he released his hold on her. pushing him away belle climbed out of the car and proceeded to walk back towards town.

 

"belle, I'm sorry! please come back. sweetheart please." gold called out as he stumbled out of the back seat of the car fumbling with his cane.

"no, go home gold." she said shaking her head. 

"come on, you can't walk all the way back to town in those heels." 

she turned around folding her arms and looked at him pointedly. 

"you hurt me." she weakly replied.

"I know,I'm sorry." he said staring at her with those sad brown eyes. 

 

"please, let me at least drive you home." he pleaded. 

"fine." she said rolling her eyes.

"this doesn't mean that your forgiven." belle said as she got into the passenger side of his car.

"I know." he said almost in a whisper staring down at the ground.

leaning heavily on his cane gold sighed wary of the long drive home and trudge to the drivers side of the car.

 

after the unpleasantness of date night belle wasn't expecting to see the man anytime soon she was more then a little surprised when mr gold walked into the flower shop the next day.

he sauntered into her shop! while her father was out making his afternoon deliveries.he smiled ruefully when she looked up at him.if he thought that he could just come in here and look at her like that! as if she'd already forgiven him for last night.as if he was already forgiven for his hateful words.how dare he interrupt her from reading her new book! demanding her attention as if he...when belle looked up at him his expression was so apologetic. that all the snide remarks she had planed to say to him should he even attempt another encounter died in her throat.all it took was one look at those sad puppy dog brown eyes of his and he was forgiven, and she hated it! she wanted to be angry with him.to hate him.but, she didn't. she couldn't,

smiling softly.he walk toward her knowing he'd won.

taking a rose from a centerpiece of flower arrangements he offered it to her with a flourish.

"haven't you done this gesture before." she said unamused.

he shrugged. "perhaps,it seems the gentmenly thing to do.if you'll have it of course." he replied in a teasing matter.

"oh, so now your a gentlemen." belle said. taking the rose from him.

he just shrugged in reply.

"what do you want gold? 

"to apologize." he said looking at her with that look.the one that always made her weak in the knees.

"I think it's time we had that talk we've been avoiding having." he said placing his hands a top of his cane.

"not here, gold now's not a good time." 

"my place,then tonight I could make you dinner." he eagerly replied. 

belle stared at him for a long moment a odd feeling sending a shiver down her spine.it was everything she hoped he wouldn't want. dinner, intimate conversation on his territory. belle knew all to well how the evening would end.with her naked in his bed. having nice.sweet sex.spending the night so he could wake her up with pancakes. no,no that wouldn't work anymore belle wanted him to just fuck her! here now, just make up sex nothing more.

"ok." belle found herself quietly saying. 

coming round the counter he kissed her gently. sweetly. with his hand in her hair keeping her still while his other hand took her hand and place it on his hip.

 

Belle wanted him now! not tonight. she pulled away breaking the kiss fully intending to move her hand lower and make him beg for gratification.but he was looking at her with that silly smile on his face almost grinning ear to ear. belle pulled him into another much more passionate kiss.hiding her smile.

 

gold pulled away before She could entice him to take things further.

"until tonight." Gold said tracing his finger across her chin.

she nodded in reply like some stupid lovesick girl! 

that night Belle went to his place ready to spend the night with him.

 

staring into his warm eyes she could see that engulfing blaze that would burn her whole. she knew this would tear her apart, he would brake heart and leave her bleeding.if,she let him.if she continued to be consumed by him.

 

the next morning gold awoke with the sun shining brightly in his room. he awoke with a smile on his face. turning over in his bed expecting to find the reason for his good mood. he reached for her finding cold sheets instead.he grinned amused she was going to make him work for it. earn his good morning kiss. slowly getting out of bed his body aching in protest.glancing around his bedroom he saw her things were gone.she'd run off apparently. it was no matter. he knew where to find her.she will no doubt be waiting for him with that little teasing smile wordlessly beckon him.

smiling he limped into the bathroom anticipating the day ahead.

 

mr gold locked his shop for the afternoon and strutted down the streets of Storybrooke with an uncharacteristic smile as he walked toward the game of thorns flower shop to see his girl.

 

Belle French had become the owner of his bruised and battered heart, he'd unwillingly given it to her over the course of their changing fragile relationship. theses last few weeks had altered their naughty behavior from quick fumbling fucks in semi public to weekly dinner dates and nights spent together in his bed. he came to adore those mornings when he awoke to find his beautiful belle asleep by his side. she was his to please.to touch.she was his sweetheart.

he actually walked with a spring in his limp despite the dull pain in his knee.being with belle French had made him feel young again. made feel wanted.she made him want to be a better man and for her he would try to be better then the vile bastard this town had made him out to be.

his darling belle had forgiven him for his foolish behavior. last night had been one of the best nights of his life! their make up sex had nearly killed him leaving his knee aching unpleasantly this morning. but, it was no matter.he would have her again regardless. he needed her in ways that kept him awake at night with longing.lonely nights spent aching for her. her scent on his pillows drove him mad he wanted her in his bed.he wanted to wake up every morning with her sleeping form beside him while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear. yes, last night had been a turning point he was no longer the uncertain old man who feared losing everything he held dear.he now had faith in them. in their relationship. mr gold was a man in love.

 

mr Gold strolled into the game of thorns flower shop excepting to see his belle standing behind the counter with her nose in a book. he was taken aback to find good old moe French standing there glaring at him.

"what do you want gold,the rent's not due! and I'm not giving you one cent before." moe angry stated.

"I'm well aware of our arrangement, mr French." gold flatly replied.

"well, if you think that your going come in here and intimidate me..

ignoring moe's ramblings gold tentatively glanced around in search of his darling girl. sadly, finding no trace of her presence.

 

"enough of this nonsense,I have other business to transact today, I'd like to order a bouquet of red roses." he said turning his cold gaze on his discontented tenant.

"and, who might the unfortunate lady be? moe asked with a snigger.

"that's my business." gold replied baring his teeth.

mr gold left a game of thorns with a grin. he was surprised that she wasn't there? but, it was no matter. he was looking forward to another one of their racy encounters. he thought with a knowing smile as he proceeded to walk down the street.

 

mr gold closed up his shop for the rest of the day. it was Rent day! he walked down the streets of Storybrooke striking an imposing figure in his usual three piece designer suits and his gold handled cane. making his rounds with a sullen expression on his face he was in no mood to deal with his wayward tenants. he had no patience for their poor excuses. he was in quite the foul temper when he finally entered the game of thorns flower shop.

it had been 3-weeks since he last laid eyes on his girl.all his calls went unanswered and every time he'd worked up the nerve to call on her at her father's shop much to his utter disappointment he always found dear old moe behind the counter, belle French had simply vanished from his world as if she'd never been there at all.

the thing he feared the most had come to pass..belle French no longer wanted him. she'd moved on to better younger men! men much more worthy of her attentions then he. but he couldn't stop himself from seeking her out like a addict. he sought her out in vain he missed her. missed her warmth. her coy smile.her taste, he was hopelessly addicted to her. even though she was gone her taste lingered.

mr gold walked into the flower shop hoping against hope.against reason. that he'd see his naughty temptress again only to be met yet again with damn moe French.

"don't look so smug gold, I have your money." moe said sliding the envelope with the rent money toward him.

"yes,it appears so." gold repiled with a mocking smile.

"and yet, why the sour mood mr French? what has gotten your temper up of late.trouble with the lady's." he prodded as he pocketed the envelope.

"get out, our business is done." moe repiled.

"all in due time,mr French tell me. it's been some time since I've seen your lovely daughter how is she? he finally asked looking away from his cold stare.

"belle's gone, packed her bags late one night without so much as a good bye." moe replied irritated.

"what, not even a letter of explanation..nothing! do you even know where she might have gone? gold hurriedly asked.

"oh, she left me a long letter of course! filled with nonsense. something about seeing the world she always was a silly daydreamer." moe said his tone softening.

"indeed,daydreamers are not meant for places such as this." Gold said with a sad smile picturing his darling belle seeing the world.

"good day." gold said smiling despite the fact that his heart was breaking.he turned and left..

so she was gone..belle had left without even telling him.she hadn't even given him the chance to tell her how much she meant to him.

in the end he had nothing to offer her belle French deserved so much more then he could give her.she deserved the world now his brave girl would see it.all on her own.he was a coward! if he were brave he'd go after her. he was a foolish old broken man with nothing left to give his heart was broken..

mr gold limped back to his shop. leaving the closed sign on his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so chapter 9, was going to be the last chapter of this fic but 9..is such a odd number? 10! is much more rounded. I have two ways I could take this from where I left it. mr gold could go after her.and they could finally have that talk they never got around to having. or..belle could come back to town.years later. let me know what you guys think should I leave this where it is? or..


	10. random access memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> true_life_13 prompted
> 
> I would love to read the one about Gold going after her & having that talk,
> 
> well it took me awhile. but I finally finished this, and it turned out way less smutter and more angsty then I thought it would.

6-months later,

it took sometime,but he finally worked up the nerve to make a few inquiries.he found her his naughty temptress she'd moved to New York for the time being.he learned that she had been backpacking in Paris and Istanbul before coming back to the states afew months ago.

he'd been in New York City for 3-days watching her from a far.too much of a coward to actually approach her. belle looked..happy she was living the life she always wanted and traveling.he felt like a fool,an old fool chasing after a young girl and for what! why? to beg her to come back home with him? what did he really have to offer her. a life in a sad small town with a old cripple for a lover hardly the tempting lifestyle.

mr gold stood on the crowded streets of Time Square watching his girl from afar as she perused through some of the street vendors. her expression seared into his memory.

 

2-years later,

belle parked her car by the welcome to storybrooke sign.she never really thought she ever see this place again.she wasted so much of her life in this quiet little town when she left it was with the attention of never returning.

never say never.

now she was home back where she started from. back to where he lived. a part of her had hoped that he might follow her.if he really cared for her then he would have come after her right? if she truly meant anything to him then he would have tried,he should have tired to contact her but he didn't.

now she was forced to come back home her father needed her. he needed her. with a heavy sigh belle crossed the town line.

one week later, 

it happened on rent day.of course it would, it was only a matter of time before she saw him again. she'd been back only for a week before mr gold strutted into her father's shop like he owned the place.he paused the moment his eyes met hers.

those stupid sad puppy dog eyes belle thought.

belle had fallen fast and hard for the pawn broker and when she realized it she ran.belle was in love for the first time in her life.it was real, not the silly little infatuations she had before. she loved him and it scared her so much that she left town running as fast and as far as she could from mr gold now here he was again.

"your back." mr gold said as he limped toward the counter clearly taken aback.

"yes, I came back after dad had the heart attack." belle coldly replied.

"indeed, I hadn't heard." mr gold said placing his hands on top of his cane. "how unfortunate." 

"don't look so concerned mr gold, the doctors say that he will make a full recovery." 

"well i do hope that he makes a speedy recovery." he said turning to make his exit when she called him back.

"wait, mr gold you came for the rent didn't you? 

he turned back around and looked at her with those sad brown eyes.

"yes of course, thank you dear." he said slowly approaching her.

she handed him the white envelop marked for asshole.he took it from her and met her eye for the first time since he entered the flower shop.

damn him! was her was last coherent thought before she lost herself to those warm brown eyes.

grabbing him by his necktie she pulled him toward her. pressing her lips against his in a searing kiss that was full of longing and need. he opened his mouth with a tiny sigh and she took the opportunity to plunge her tongue into his mouth.their tongues meeting again after too long of a separation. belle hopped on top of the counter to deepen the kiss and to run her fingers through his still maddeningly soft hair not giving a damn that they might be found in a compromising position.she wanted him now! his own hands tentatively wound around her waist pulling her closer to him.she moaned as his hands moved up her shirt groping her breasts through the thick fabric of her plain bra. his touch igniting a fire deep in her core.with a moan of frustration she quickly unclasp her bra allowing him access to her bare breasts. he made a noise as his hands touched her sensitive breasts gently cupping her slowly becoming reacquainted with the swell of breasts.breaking their needy kiss she wrapped her legs around his waist arching her back as he latched onto her breast suckling on her while she awkwardly rubbed up against him.she could feel his hard erection pressed against her.he made noises of contentment as he nip and sucked on her harden nipple making her wiggle with need against him.

"gold! she cried out.

"what do you want me to do to you." he growled against her.his warm breathe on her skin making her shiver.

"tell me belle, please tell me! he begged licking the space between her breasts. her hands in his hair tighten their grip.

"please, fuck me fuck me with your damn sly tongue! she cried out.

he pulled away from her and she turned around pulling her pants and underwear down around her legs.he watched her licking his lips in anticipation as she positioned her bare ass in front of him.grabbing her by her hips he pulled her closer spreading her open revealing her slit. he buried his face in her inhaling her scent before licking her wet pussy.she cried out as she felt his crafty tongue enter her from behind. licking and thrusting inside her she bucked into his mouth while his fingers slowly rubbed circles around her swollen clit.she moaned feeling her own wetness dripping down her leg.

"deeper." she moaned needy.

he thrusted his tongue into core making her cry out as she came.lost in the haze of her own orgasm she barely heard him unzip his pants. he pulled away from her and she heard him shout a muttered curse as he emptied his seed on the counter top.

her body shook with the effort to remain in that awkward position.gold gently wrapped his arm around her waist helping her off of the counter. they quickly rearranged their clothes making themselves presentable again.

 

apparently it didn't take long for them to fall back into their same naughty behavior.

looking anywhere but at him she moved away from him.

"can I call you." he hesitantly asked.

she nodded her head avoiding the affection look in his eye.

he nodded as well awkward and unsure and turned to leave.

mr gold limp toward his shop with his head down. what had he just done? what had she done to him, unable and unwilling to shake himself from her he limped with a heavy heart. the years spent apart weighing him down resting against his chest like a stone.he still wanted her, of course he did.he was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and that brief flicker of light would consume him whole. he was still in love with her.

 

later that night, 

they ended up parked at the town line. under what pretext he couldn't remember.for a date. to talk it didn't matter they'd fallen back into their same illicit sexual behavior and it was killing him. but he couldn't stop himself from touching her.

 

she was in his lap.in the front seat of his car kissing him deeply. longingly, a kiss full of that same all consuming passion that she thought long diminished had ignited setting them ablaze with desire. and it was suffocating her.

his hands moved up her dress caressing her ass. the sensation of his touch igniting that familiar flicker flame of desire in her core.

her fingers tangled in his long hair moaning loudly their sounds of pleasure muffled by their mouthes crushing desperately together as they attempted to devour each other's tongues.

"my darling belle." he muttered into her mouth. she smiled missing that needy tone of his voice whenever he said her name like that. she reached between them to unbuckle his belt.she needed to feel him deep inside of her again. when he grabbed hold of her hands and pulled away.

"belle, wait wait." he said utterly wreck.

"I didn't bring you out here for this, we need to talk. don't you want to talk belle." he said holding her hands in his.looking at her with pleading dark eyes.

she looked up at him with a wounded expression.

"belle...

making a noise of exasperation she wrench her hands free of his hold and got out of his car.

"belle, wait! he called out and she paused turning to look back at him. with a deflated sigh she leaned back against his car.

he limped out of the car and tentatively approach her. his hand reached out to stroke her cheek when she turned away from his gentle touch.

"belle please, lets not do this. I don't want this. i don't want us to fall back on our past behavior. I want so much more then that.I thought before you left that you did too but..I was mistaken." he said shaking his head.

she met his uncertain stare and nervously bit her bottom lip.

"I'm a coward belle, I have been my whole life. beneath my expensive suits and all my wealth I'm nothing but a old fool to afaird to let anyone in. until you belle. before you left I was trying so hard to work up the courage to tell you how I felt about you I'd been trying to tell you what you mean to me.then you were just gone." he looked at her searching her face for understanding anything other then disappointment and lust. he shook his head and looked away from her cold expression.

"say something belle, don't you have anything to say to me? he asked pleadingly.

"you want to know why I left." she said.

he nodded his head.

"there are no easy answers here gold, no simple easy explanation." 

"I know." he said defeted. 

"then please don't ask me, just fuck me! she said. 

he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him. their mouths reuniting in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and aroused. 

tugging her panties down his fingers entered her. testing her wetness to feel how ready for him she was.her moans of pleasure were stifled by his mouth pressed against hers.she thrusted her hips needy agasint his probing fingers.

"get back in the car." he growled. she took off her panties coyly biting her lip and got into the back seat of his car.

nothing between them had ever been simple or easy. it was always rough and dirty. fucking in semi public places that was all that would ever be between them.pink houses with white picked fences. love were all just out of reach of their bad romance.

he unbuckled his belt and took himself out while she laid on her back with her legs spread open welcoming him.he tentatively climbed on top of her and took her.she grasp hold of the car door handle as he roughly fucked her. crying out as he relentlessly fucked her hard with reckless abandon making her scream his name when she orgasmed. 

   
"fuck, belle fuck I can't..i need to come! he cried out as he came undone coming hard inside her.

he stilled above her.both breathing heavily their  bodies still entwined.his hair had fallen down around his face shielding him from her gaze. she wrapped her arms around him pulling him to lay his body down on hers.his ragged breath on her neck making her shiver.

he buried his face in her shoulder as she gently rubbed his back.needing to keep him in her arms his scent filling her head and making her dizzy with longing.

"why did you leave me belle? he asked pleadingly 

" I was afraid, that's why I left." she replied.

"you were afraid of me? you thought that I could ever hurt you? he said sounding so broken and lost.

"I loved you, because i loved you I left.it scared the hell out of me." she replied gazing into his bewildered eyes.

"Don't leave me again." he said pulling her tighter against him.

"tell me." she asked.

"I love you, I loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you." he said nuzzling her nose making her giggle.

"So what now then? she asked.  
   
" I don't know, take things slow." he shrugged.

"see what happens." 

she nodded her head in argeement.

"maybe, maybe we could try to go out on a real date again." she said.

"I would like that." 

"tell me again." she desperately asked.

"I love you, so much my belle." he uttered.

she looked up at him her eyes filling with unshed tears and kissed him.

their kiss was filled with desperation and uncertainty sending cold shivers of doubt through their sated bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> while I was writing this I was  
> heavily influenced by death punk and The Strokes.  
> Instant Crush,


End file.
